


Not ready for a kid

by Cosmic_Chameleon



Category: Jjba - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Chameleon/pseuds/Cosmic_Chameleon
Summary: Kakyoin knew as a young man he definitely wanted a kid one day and his now husband, Jotaro promised they could one day adopt, (or something). Now that the men are in their mid thirties, Kakyoin is getting impatient and is tired of waiting on his husband to be receptive to his suggestion.
Relationships: Kakyoin Noriaki/Kujo Jotaro
Kudos: 61





	Not ready for a kid

Both having the day off, Jotaro and Kakyoin decided to have a nice lunch at a local cafe, then took a stroll through a local park afterwards.  
Hearing children laughing in the distance, Kakyoin looked over to see them frolicking around and climbing over a playscape while their parents watched and chatted from a short distance.  
“Arent they cute? When do you think we’ll get one of our own?” Kakyoin asked, hand in hand with his partner.  
“Hmm. I dont know. I guess by now sometime soon.” Jotaro answered vaguely in response. Kakyoin glanced back at them one more time before continuing back on his walk, desperate for Jotaro to be ready to adopt.

Having struggled with getting close to others, now that kakyoin has someone who truly knows him, he really wanted a happy picturesque family. Kakyoin had made it clear before getting married that he wanted to have a child in the future. Jotaro hadn’t given it much thought by the time the first conversation came up, but figured he could potentially one day be a parent. But the older he got, the more worried he was he couldn’t.  
On the contrary, the older kakyoin got the more worried he was hed be too old to keep up with his kid by the time he had one, or worse, that he’d never have a child.  
By the time they got home Kakyoin still wasn’t done thinking about adoption.  
He guided his husband to the couch with him and sat with one leg over the other while facing Jotaro.  
“Jojo I want to adopt. I’ve been ready for a few years now and its a long process. I don’t want to be in my 40’s already when we adopt our child. I want to start already.”  
Jotaro refused to make eye contact and struggled to come up with a response.  
Kakyoin scooted closer and took his husbands hand in his own.  
“Ive told you this is something I wanted and you said you understood that. Im not trying to push you or make you do something you don’t want to do, but you told me one day we can adopt, and you seemed to really mean it. I understood you weren’t ready when we married but every time I bring it up you try to brush off the conversation. Im getting tired of pushing it off.”  
“I just . . . Still dont think Im ready.” Jotaro admitted quietly.  
“Why, baby? If you’re not ready now when do you think you will be?” Kakyoin questioned determined to get somewhere in this conversation for once.  
Jojo slumped down and sighed and pulled his hand away to hold his head as he stared down into the floor, elbows propped up on his knees.  
“Noriaki, I’m an asshole.”  
“What? No, Jojo-“ kakyoin tried assuring him before getting cut off.  
“No, I’m being serious. Im not a caring or gentle person. You know this better than anyone. You’ve been so good to me all these years, and know the little ways I show you my love. I don’t think a child can do that. Look at how kind and hardworking my parents were and I always responded with cussing them out and being a dick. I don’t know if Im meant to be a family kind of guy. I don’t think its right for me. I don’t think I want to adopt someone just to be a shitty father.” Jojo admitted, as he shifted to turn his head to face the opposite direction of where his partner was sitting as a couple tears threatened to spill over.  
It was very rare for Dr. Kujo to cry. He generally avoided this by avoiding serious conversation in the first place. He was used to everyone understanding him with facial expressions and a few quick words so to put specific feelings, fears, or emotions into words always got him a little overwhelmed. As a result Kakyoin was one of the only people to ever see this softer side of him, but even with his loving husband he would get a little embarrassed whenever his eyes started getting watery.  
Kakyoin scooted even closer and gently placed a hand on Jojo’s thigh while his other arm was softly rubbing his husbands back. He leaned in and softly kissed the larger mans cheek.  
“Jojo, look at how concerned you already are at being a good enough dad. We’ve been married for a decade already and you’ve grown a lot in that time. It. . . It might be a little hard for you, Im not gonna lie. But I’m here to help. If you mean well I’m sure you’ll be able to do it!”  
Jotaro suddenly turned and wrapped his beautiful red haired partner into a deathly tight bear hug. Kakyoin chuckled in response and warmly returned the embrace, still softly rubbing his back. The two remind silent and Jotaro tried to rapidly blink away some of the tears that had started forming.  
Kakyoin was the first to break the silence adding, “There are lots of books on parenting and stuff, maybe we should start looking through them. Maybe reading and learning more will help you feel ready.”  
Jotaro nodded his head lightly, agreeing that was a good idea. The two of them parted and Kakyoin pecked his husband on the lips.  
“Sorry for pushing you, this is just something i didn’t want to keep pushing off, you know?”  
“I know, Nori. You needed to do that. I’m. . . I’m not ready yet, but I’ll start working on it for you, okay?”  
In response Kakyoin pounced onto his husband, once again locking in a hug.  
“Thank you my love.”

***

The very next day Jotaro came home with a large stack of books from the library all about parenting. Kakyoin started reading up too going through about half the books Jotaro did, after his husband had finished going through them. Jotaro kept up with the reading and since there weren’t many parenting books on how to stop being an aloof emotionally distant bastard, he even started going into psychology books and some self help literature. Kakyoin noticed he started saying “I love you” out loud a lot more frequently, and began complimenting him more than usual.  
It was nearly a year later from the heart felt conversation where Kakyoin learned why Jotaro kept brushing off his suggestions to adopt. This time when he asked if he was ready, Jojo finally gave a positive response back.

***

It was nearly another year later when the two men found themselves at a cafe meeting the social worker who was introducing them to the child they were fostering. They were having trouble adopting a baby, and decided they were more interested in giving a chance to a young child anyways. They thought it would be a nice way to let the child get to know them before committing to adoption.  
The couple were told this child had a bit of an active imagination, and a go to imaginary friend who she strongly insisted was real, and often blamed for her mischief. This made the two of them a little curious about the child, knowing Kakyoin had been able to use his stand since childhood.  
The social worker came in with the little 7 year old girl who wore her hair in buns.  
Hello, Mr. Kujo, Mr. Kakyoin. “Here is Jolyne. First Ill be sitting with you all and going over rules and paperwork again, then I’ll give you a chance to talk without me, OK?”  
Everyone nodded and sat at a table and ordered some coffee and a glass of milk for Jolyne.  
The worker talked to them, reminding them of many rules, going over details and going over the paperwork they would sign after a private chat to see if Jolyne felt comfortable with them.  
The little girl was kicking her legs and looking the potential parents over. She took out her stand and Jotaro was more easily able than Kakyoin to keep his cool, and pretend nothing was there. The little blue hand of her stand reached to knock over her glass of milk when kakyoin quickly pulled it out of the way.  
Jolyne gasped and stared at Kakyoin.  
“You saw her?! See, see, Miss Eliot? This guy saw Stone Free before she knocked over my glass.  
Miss Eliot sighed and Kakyoin let out a nervous chuckle.  
“So her name is Stone free?” Jotaro said with a soft smile towards the young girl. She nodded her head excitedly and the social worker next to her let out a soft laugh.  
“Well, we were just about done anyways, I’ll sit a few tables away and let you all get to know each other, ok?”  
“So you both could see her?? The little girl asked excitedly, as the social worker walked off.  
“I like her green glasses.” Jotaro said, confirming he was definitely able to see the little girls stand. Considering she found herself parentless at such a young age, it wasn’t much of a surprise her stand appeared to her early.  
“If we tell you something about your friend Jolyne, can you promise to keep it quiet from Miss Eliot? Since she cant see her she won’t understand.” Kakyoin said, excitedly wanting to teach this child, the way he was never taught.  
“Y-yes!” The child said while nodding her head trying to look serious.  
“Stone free is called a stand. She’s your stand. Special just for you. Anyone who doesn’t have a stand, wont be able to see her.”  
“What, wow! Wait. So does that mean, like, you guys have one too??” Both their hearts melted looking at the beaming smiling face of hers.  
“If you promise to not tell Miss Eliot, we can show you when we get home.” Jotaro told her.  
“Yes!” She squealed.  
The three of them then got to talking about what Jolyne liked to do for fun, her favorite colors and favorite animals, and she thought it was very cool that one of them studied fish and the ocean, as he explained to her! Miss Eliot had never seen the little girl so friendly. She didn’t stay long at her previous foster home, but there was a very different immediate connection she had with these two.

After everything was signed for, Jotaro took Jolyne’s suit case to their car and Kakyoin pulled out the giant stuffed dolphin they had waiting for her in there. She squealed excitedly and chatted with them all the way home.

The two of them adored her and she felt right at home with them. She quickly got accustomed to calling them Dad, and Jotaro was thankful he’d made this choice along with Kakyoin.  
Within a year and a half she was officially adopted and Kakyoin was so glad he had the perfect little family he dreamed of having, where not a thing needed to be kept secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Jolynes age is way off compared to Jotaro’s age but I wanted to write her as their adopted child because its cute lol


End file.
